habits_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbit 164
"I know there's no highhorse. Not in this game." 'Rabbit #164 '(username Patrick) is a member of the English Lop Division in HABIT's Tournament, as well as the Division Leader. He was the creator of the Pre-Tournament Skype Meet Up chat, and was the fourth Rabbit to make an introduction video. History After signing up for the tournament, #164 quickly asserted himself as one of the most active rabbits. He posted frequently to the tag, and on September 12th, he created a Pre-Tournament Skype Meetup chat to allow the Rabbits to get to know each other better. (The chat was disbanded when the Rabbits received their division assignments, in accordance with HABIT's rule of not interacting with players outside your own division.) On September 16th, #164 became the first Rabbit to interact with Rabbit #00 in-game when he received a Skype message containing a strange file. #164 was instructed to relay its contents to the other Rabbits; he obliged, inserting the text of the message into his Introduction video. During Trial One, the Rabbits of English Lop division almost unanimously chose #164 as their Division Leader. Personality Polite, attentive, mindful of his own flaws, but never afraid to speak out or "tell it like it is", #164 is the ideal choice for Division Leader. But with being in mind of his own flaws (and rather humble), #164 often claims that he isn't the best person -- and sometimes not the best leader. Abilities #164 is exceptionally good at recognizing and analyzing clues. He has been able to piece together a number of mysteries in the tournament (including the mystery of the Woman On The Phone). Relationships Rabbit #00 Despite acquiescing to #00's request to "spread the word" early in the tournament, #164 has zero respect for #00 because of his brutal and bloodthirsty behavior. (As #164 put it, "he can eat a bag of dicks.") Rabbit #128 Rabbit #128 has a great deal of admiration and respect for #164 as their leader, and has described him as "definitely a person to look up to." Quotes "A rabid rabbit is more dangerous than a loyal one." "Piss off my spot." - To Rabbit #00, after #00 briefly tried to usurp his position as leader. "Done with phones. I'm carrying my laptop in my pocket from now on." "I'm a huge motherfucker, you got training... Would love to see them try fighting just us two." - To #110, on the Angoras. Trivia * Name: Patrick Kasaić * #164 is one of two Rabbits in the tournament from Croatia. Due to English being his second language, it sometimes takes him longer to respond when interacting with the other rabbits. * When drunk, #164 and his friends sometimes play "Batsu", a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors in which the loser has to eat something random and disgusting found on the floor. ("Rinse and repeat until someone gets sick.") * #164 is a "script kiddie": a hacker who uses already made programs Instead of making his own. * Rabbit #128 named her pet rabbit "Patrick" in #164's honor. Gallery CONSTRUCTION. COME BACK LATER. :) Links YouTube - ThePakinovski18 Tumblr - pacho-rabbit164Category:Rabbits